Dancing With Rai
by angel03618
Summary: bad at summs, don't own showdown, Rai meets Kim while 18 and in Brazil, thay dance, oneshot raikim


**I hope you enjoy. This is my first showdown fic. Please review.**

_Kimiko's thoughts are in italics._

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696

An eighteen-year-old Kimiko had gone to Brazil for vacation. She was walking around when she saw a nicely tanned boy laughing with his friends. She couldn't help listen out for his name.

"Come on Rai. You're like the hero of Brazil."

"Shut up, all I did was help out my brother, you know, keep him out of jail." Said the cute boy she was spying on.

"Yeah, eighteen and already got a criminal record." He said as he looked downward.

_Rai, _she thought to herself, _hmmm, suits him._

He got up and started to walk away.

"Raimundo Pedrosa," said a girl, Kimiko started to wonder if this was his girlfriend. She looked about his age, she looked a lot like him.

_Pedrosa… I've heard that before. Where? _She thought.

"What?" he asked the girl rather rudely.

"Raul wanted you to work on your act, go see him, he's bugging me, says that since I'm your sister, you'd listen to me."

"I'll work on it later."

"That's what I said your answer would be, but hey at least I tried."

_Sister…?_ Kimiko though. _Maybe I do stand a chance with a summer fling with him._

She blushed at the thought. She looked up from the book she was reading and saw his sister walk away.

"Hey Rai, your fan clubs gotta hear about it."

"What? My act?

"No, you spent the night in a jail cell for your brother."

"Whatever, if your gonna tell them give my a five days head start, so I get a good distance between us.

"But I would give anything for your fan club. They're all hot girls."

"We'll see, wait until you've got no privacy left."

_Guess I'm not the first girl to like him. _She thought shyly.

"So, have you got back your score from the finals?" Asked one of the boys.

"Yeah, I failed like I thought I would. It's what I'm good at." Said Raimundo.

_I'm a straight A student. Papa would have a fit if I started dating him… but then… papa isn't here. _At that thought, she smiled to herself.

She went to get up and go talk to him, as she got up, she remembered all the books that she had with her, so she turned back to the bench and picked them up. As she was doing so, she didn't hear Raimundo walk up behind her, as she turned around she ran right into him and her books dropped everywhere.

"Oh my god, I am so, so sorry, I didn't know you were there, and I turned around and it was all bad." She said in one breath.

"It's ok, jeez, you are so not from around here, are you?" it wasn't much of a question, but she answered anyway.

"No, not really."

"Yeah, no one apologizes, they tell you it's your fault and to keep out of their way."

She smiled nervously as he helped her pickup her books.

He looked at her and her mouth went dry and her heartbeat picked up.

"So would you mind if I showed you real fun?" he asked with a goofy grin spread right across his face.

"S-sure."

"Cool, meet me at this place later, around six tonight." With that he handed her a card with an address printed on it.

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696

Later, when she got there, she thought she had the wrong place. There was really loud music, it could be heard from the street. She showed the guy out front her ID and walked in. everybody was dancing so close to each other, it was so not what she was used to. She was used to dancing the waltz, the tango, not this… close half naked dancing thing that was going on here.

She spotted Rai sitting at the bar, so she maneuvered through the crowd to the empty seat that was next to him.

"Wanna dance?" she heard him ask, she looked at him and noticed he hadn't once looked her.

"Yeah, ok." She said and they made there through the crowd.

Once they had found a place to dance she held the classical pose ready for him to hold her hand and her hip, but it didn't come, she looked at him had he looked at her with a 'what-are-you-doing' expression on his face.

"What? You asked me to dance, so I took my pose." She said confused.

"Yeah, I asked o dance like your human, not a robot."

"Huh?"

"Here." He said as he grabbed both of her hands and told her to be loose. To dance like her, to spontaneous, not to have to moves all planned out like ballroom dances. He taught her how to blend in while dancing in this particular place.

She enjoyed herself. A lot, she made a vow that very second. She vowed to be herself as much as she can, in anyway she can.


End file.
